Generally, a machine-to-machine (hereinafter abbreviated M2M) communication literally means a communication between one electronic device and another electronic device. In a broad sense, the M2M communication may mean a wire/wireless communication between electronic devices or a communication between a human-controllable device and a machine. Recently, the M2M communication may generally indicate a communication between electronic devices, i.e., a device-to-device wireless communication performed without human involvement.
In the early 1990's, in which the concept of the M2M communication has been initially introduced, the M2M communication has been recognized as remote control or telematics or the like and derivative markets of the M2M communication were very limitative. Yet, the M2M communication has grown rapidly for past few years and has become the globally noteworthy markets. Specifically, in POS (point of sales) and security related application markets, the M2M communication has considerably influence on such field as fleet management, remote monitoring of machinery and equipment, smart meter for auto-measurement of operating time, consumed heat or electricity quantity on construction machinery equipment and the like. M2M communication in the future will be further utilized for various usages in connection with a small-scale output communication solution such as conventional mobile communication, wireless high-speed internet, Wi-Fi, ZigBee and the like and may lay the foundation of expansion to B2C (business to consumer) markets instead of being confined to B2B (business to business) markets.
In the era of the M2M communication, every machine equipped with SIM (subscriber identity module) card enables data transmission and reception and is capable of remote management and control. For instance, as M2M communication technology is usable for numerous devices and equipment including vehicles, trucks, trains, containers, auto-vending machines, gas tanks and the like, its application fields may reach far and wide.